My Sweet Caramel
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: -EDITED, “Kalau begitu aku juga memanggilmu dengan sebutan ‘Dobe’ ya?” “Tak ada yang boleh memanggilnya ‘Dobe’ kecuali aku. Hanya aku!”, SasuNaru, shounen-ai, Beta-Ed by FBSN. Don't like, don't read!


Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Shonen-ai, dll. **Don't like don't read!!**

**0-o-0**

Beta-Ed by FBSN

**0-o-0**

~My Sweet Caramel~

Chapter 1

…SasuNaru…

by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

Pagi hari saat jam istirahat di Konoha High School, dua orang pemuda tampan sedang berbincang-bincang di meja pojok kantin. Suasana di tempat itu sangatlah ramai. Wajah salah satu pemuda itu terlihat malas sedangkan pemuda satunya lagi terlihat tenang.

"Sai, aku bosan berhubungan denganmu!" seru pemuda bermata onyx dan memiliki rambut yang mirip dengan pantat ayam.

"Hm, aku juga," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu.

"Aku ingin mencari yang lain, yang lebih menarik."

"Silahkan saja, Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Sai menatap orang bernama Sasuke yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

"Aku ingin dia saja!" tunjuk Sasuke pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru langit yang berada di tengah kursi kantin.

"Hm, menarik, aku juga menginginkannya." Sasuke menatap Sai tenang, Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman khas miliknya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kursi kantin. "Lihat saja nanti, Naru Dobe!" serunya menyeringai

***

Setelah jam istirahat berakhir, semua murid-murid Konoha High School kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing dan melanjutkan pelajarannya, termasuk Sasuke dan juga pemuda pirang yang diincarnya yang ternyata sekelas di sekolah itu. Suasana ramai masih menyelimuti kelas mereka hingga seorang guru pun memasuki ruangan kelas dengan wajah cueknya, Kakashi Hatake. Guru yang paling suka cuti dan telat saat mengajar.

"Pagi, anak-anak," sapa Kakashi.

"Pagi, sensei!" Semuanya serempak menjawab.

"Hah... Cuaca hari ini cerah ya. Aku jadi semangat untuk mengajar kalian semua. Haha..."

Semua murid di kelas Sasuke hanya terdiam dan memandang aneh ke arah gurunya itu.

"Tumben sensei mau mengajar? Biasanya cuti bahkan sangat jarang untuk mengajar kan. Ada badai apa sensei bisa berubah begini?" seru seorang murid mengomentari.

"Ah! Masa' sih? Kau bisa saja Naruto. Sudahlah kita lanjut pelajarannya, pelajaran kita sampai mana ya?" tanya Kakashi dengan rupa yang bodoh.

"Tentang penduduk dan nilai mata uang, sensei," jawab Lee.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Naruto baca tabel yang ada di halaman 180!"

"Eh! Um... Pada tahun 2008 nilai tukar mata uang menurun dari pada tahun sekarang," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Bagus, sangat singkat. Sekarang kerjakan soal yang ada di bawah tabel itu secara kelompok! Hanya dua orang saja ya!" perintah Kakashi tanpa basa-basi.

**Sasuke's POV**

'Kesempatan bagus!' batinku senang. Aku berjalan mendekati si Dobe, mata biru langitnya melihat tepat ke arahku yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Kau sekelompok denganku, Dobe!" seruku tanpa mendapat persetujuan darinya.

"Heh! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya, Teme!" serunya kesal.

"Uchiha Sasuke kau sudah mendapat kelompok?" tanya Kakashi-sensei padaku dan mungin juga kepada si Dobe.

"Sudah."

"Belum, sensei!" sergah Dobe.

"Sudah." jawabku lagi.

"Belum."

"Sudah, Dobe!" Aku menatapnya.

"Akh! Kau ini-"

"Apa?" potongku mendekati wajahnya. Dia hanya menelan ludahnya.

"Ti-tidak kok." Aku tersenyum puas karena ini.

**End Sasuke's POV**

***

**Naruto's POV**

"Ayo kita kerjakan, Dobe!" seru Teme sambil menggeser kursi yang berada di dekatnya.

"Hahaha... 'Kita' kau bilang?" ejekku.

Mata onyx itu lagi-lagi menatapku tajam, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke buku yang ada di atas meja saat ini. "Iya, ayo kita kerjakan, Teme!" ucapku dengan pasrah dan tak ikhlas tentunya.

"Bagus."

Aku mulai melihat soal yang ada di buku lalu berpikir untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi tidak dengan si Teme itu, dia hanya membolak-balikkan buku itu dengan malasnya. Dasar Teme! Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Membolak-balikkan buku, hah... Pekerjaan konyol. Mataku kembali fokus melihat soal-soal yang ada di buku tebal ini. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan berpikir keras untuk ini.

TUK!

"Aduh, kepalaku! Jangan memukul kepala orang sembarangan, Teme!" ujarku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Kerjakan, Dobe. Aku malas mengerjakan ini," keluhnya.

Enak sekali dia berbicara begitu!

"Hei! Bukannya kau murid yang terpintar di kelas ini, hah?!"

"..."

"Teme?!"

"Apa?" Dia menatapku malas.

"Ah... Sudah lupakan saja! Biar aku yang mengerjakannya."

"Hn."

Setelah jawaban 'hn' itu, aku pun kembali mengerjakan soal-soal essay yang tertunda karena Teme. Dari soal nomor 1 hingga terakhir nomor 20 aku yang mengerjakannya. Kini aku tak peduli lagi dengan dia. Yang jelas aku ingin cepat selesai mengerjakan semua soal-soal essay ini. Tanganku terus bergerak dalam menuliskan jawaban. Tak berapa lama setelah itu selesai sudah semua soal-soal essay yang kukerjakan di buku ini. Melegakan. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Selesai!" seruku penuh kelegaan, pekerjaan Teme yang membolak-balikkan bukunya itu berhenti. Dia memandang ke arahku.

"Sudah, Dobe?"

"Tentu." seruku bangga. Kau pikir aku tak bisa mengerjakannya ya, Teme? Hah!

"Kau kalah, Dobe!"

"Apanya?"

"Aku lebih dulu selesai mengerjakannya dari pada kau."

"Siapa yang mau balapan denganmu dalam mengerjakan soal essay ini! Dasar Teme bodoh!"

"Itu agar kau mau berpikir, Dobe. Kulihat nilai-nilaimu tak terlalu bagus."

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Mau protes?!" Aku mencoba melawannya.

"Yang jelas kau kalah dariku, Dobe!" serunya dengan nada mengejek.

"TEME!!" Teriakanku membuat semuanya melihat ke arahku. Menyebalkan!

"Naruto Uzumaki, kau sudah selesai dengan soal essaynya?"

"Sudah, sensei. Tugas kami sudah selesai." Tanpa basa-basi lagi kuberikan hasil jawabanku itu pada Kakashi-sensei yang berada di depan kelas.

"Hm, bagus, kau boleh istirahat."

"Terima kasih, sensei." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas dan merenggangkan otot-ototku yang agak kaku. "Uwaah~ Akhirnya selesai juga tugasnya!"

"Iya, kau benar, Dobe."

"Hah! Mau apa kau, Teme?!" seruku sambil menengok ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Teme yang mendekatiku.

"Tugas kita kan sudah selesai. Jadi aku juga boleh istirahat, Dobe. Bukan kau saja!"

Aku berusaha menjauhi Teme, jauh, jauh dan akhirnya aku pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari Teme sialan itu. "Jaa, Teme!!" seruku melambaikan tangan ucapan perpisahan.

BRUKK!

"Aduh!" Aku menubruk sesuatu. "Maaf, maafkan aku!" seruku meminta maaf sambil mengambil buku-buku milik seseorang yang jatuh berserakan di lantai. "Ini, maafkan aku ya!" Kulihat sosok di depanku itu malah tersenyum. Mata onyxnya sama seperti Teme.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau Naruto ya?"

'Dari mana orang ini tahu namaku?' batinku. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Dari rambut pirangmu itu."

"Oh..." seruku sambil memegang rambut pirangku.

"Ternyata benar ya! Aku Sai." Dia mengulurkan tangannya di depanku, dengan segera kubalas uluran tangannya yang putih pucat itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Salam kenal, Naru-chan."

"A-apa katamu tadi?!"

"Naru-chan," ulangnya dengan suara yang lembut. Hari ini aneh! Apa yang terjadi sih?!

"Panggil Naruto saja tidak usah pakai 'chan'." pintaku.

"Ah, begitukah? Tapi aku ingin memanggilmu begitu."

"Tapi-"

"Nanti kau pulang bersamaku ya!" potong Sai sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi orang ini seenaknya saja padaku.

"Jangan lupa pulang sekolah ya, Naru... chan. Aku akan ke kelasmu. Jaa..."

Dengan senyuman miliknya, dia pun menghilang dari belokan koridor sekolah. 'Seenaknya! Kenapa semua seenaknya padaku sih?'

***

GREKK!!

Kubuka pintu kelasku. Keadaan kelas kali ini amat riuh. Jam pelajaran kosong untuk Iruka-sensei. Tak seperti biasanya dia tak mengajar. Jangan-jangan dia tertular virus dari Kakashi-sensei!

Sosok itu lagi-lagi mendekat ke arahku. Mau apa lagi dia? Tak seperti biasanya dia begitu kan.

"Hai, Dobe! Dari mana saja kau tadi?" sapanya sok akrab denganku.

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?!"

"Hn."

"Oke, tadi aku bertemu pemuda bernama Sai."

"Lalu?" tanya Teme penasaran dengan berpangku dagu di depanku. Aku pun memundurkan posisi dudukku.

"La-lalu apa? Teme kau hari ini aneh, kenapa kau menanyaiku?! Kenapa kau mendekatiku?! Kenapa kau mau berbicara denganku?! Kenapa?! Semua pertanyaan itu harus kau jawab semua! Harus!!"

"Hahaha... Jangan terlalu serius, Dobe! Nanti kau bisa stres!"

"Terserah aku! Aku tak terlalu dekat denganmu, kau tahu!"

"Emm... Itu jawaban yang mudah, Dobe." serunya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa maksudmu?!" seruku tak mengerti.

"Itu karena aku dan Sai mengincarmu."

"Mengincarku? Sai juga? Untuk apa?!"

"Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu darimu, Dobe."

"Temee!!"

"Jangan berisik!"

"Biarkan!"

"Hah..." Setelah Teme menghela nafasnya, dia pun kembali ke bangkunya. Itu membuatku tenang tapi juga membuatku penasaran.

'Mendapatkan? Mendapatkan apa sih?!'

Otak milikku berusaha mencari-cari jawaban dari kalimat Teme yang kurang kumengerti, tapi tak ada hasil apapun, aku tak menemukan jawabannya.

***

TENG...TONG...TENG...TONG...

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah telah berdenting. Pelajaran terakhir pelajaran kosong. Iruka-sensei tak mengajar, aku hanya tidur di kelas. Perasaanku tak enak, sungguh tak enak.

'Apa Sai jadi kesini?' Aku melihat ke arah pintu kelas, tak ada orang itu tapi tak berapa lama pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah muncul di depan pintu kelasku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Dengan segera kuambil tasku lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Naru-chan..." panggilnya tenang. Semua teman-teman kelasku melihatku dengan tampang yang... yah begitulah!

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan 'chan', Sai!" protesku lagi.

"Tapi aku suka itu. Ayo kita pulang!"

"Tunggu!" Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah suara itu begitu pula Sai.

"Teme?"

"Aku juga ikut pulang bersama kalian!" ujarnya sambil melangkah mendekatiku dan Sai.

"Sai bagaimana?"

"Hm, tak apalah. Aku masih menyayanginya. Jadi dia boleh ikut pulang bersama kita."

"Hah? Menyayanginya? Apa maksudmu?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Ayo kita pulang, Dobe!" seru Teme sambil menggeret lenganku dengan keras.

"Eh? Kau belum menjawabnya."

"Nanti."

Kami pun berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang panjang. Semua penghuni sekolah melihat ke arahku, Sai dan Teme. Aku merasa kaku sekarang. Berjalan di tengah-tengah orang yang menjadi pangeran di sekolah ini. Itu sesuatu yang sangat berbeda untukku. Para wanita berteriak-teriak membuat gendang telingaku panas. Tapi bagi Teme dan Sai mungkin itu hal yang biasa mereka dengar. Wajah mereka terlihat tenang dan aku terkesima melihatnya.

"Berisik!!" seru Teme ketus.

"Loh?" Aku hanya memandangnya tak mengerti. Sai hanya tenang-tenang saja tanpa suara. Dia melempar senyumnya di hadapan para gadis.

"Ayo cepat Dobe! Kau ini lamban sekali!"

"Ini sudah cepat tau!"

"Dasar siput! Kau menyusahkan kami saja!"

"Siapa yang mengajukan diri untuk ikut pulang bersamaku dan Sai, hah?!" Untuk pertanyaan ini si Teme hanya menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, Naru-chan. Jalan saja ya!"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, Sai! Aku tak suka!" protesku lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku juga memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Dobe' ya?"

"Tak ada yang boleh memanggilnya 'Dobe' kecuali aku. Hanya aku!" Teme menekan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimatnya. Kenapa sangat marah sih?

"Oh... Jadi hanya Uchiha Sasuke saja ya yang boleh memanggilnya begitu. Benarkah, Naru-chan?" Sai melihat ke arahku.

"Ah! Anu... Itu-"

"Kalau begitu tak apa kan kalau aku juga memanggilnya Dobe? Jadi _no problem_ kan?"

"Panggilan itu hanya milikku seorang, Sai! Walaupun kau mantan kekasihku aku takkan mengijinkanmu untuk memanggilnya 'Dobe'! Takkan pernah!"

"A-apa maksud kalian?! Apa maksud mantan kekasih?! Apa yang terjadi?! Jangan membuatku gila!!" Aku memegangi kepalaku sekarang, kepalaku serasa ingin meledak mendengar pembicaraan yang tak jelas ini. Semuanya sudah gila! Gila!

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Kau tenang dulu ya!" seru Sai menenangkanku. Aku berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar bisa hidup kembali. Serasa mau mati saja.

**END Naruto's POV**

***

Ketiga pemuda itu akhirnya keluar dari halaman sekolah. Sebuah mobil mewah sudah menunggu di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Konoha.

"Wah! Mobil siapa?" seru Naruto terkesima melihat mobil yang berbentuk limosin hitam.

"Masuk saja, Dobe!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto masuk ke mobil.

"Loh? Mau ke mana? Aku mau dibawa ke mana?!"

"Tenang, Naru-chan..."

"Tidak! Aku diculik!"

BRAKK!!

Pintu mobil mewah itu pun tertutup rapat dengan tiga penumpang yang mengisinya. Perjalanan pun dimulai.

"Pak, taman kota!" ujar Sai kepada sang sopir.

"Baik, tuan!"

Mobil limosin itu pun berjalan menuju taman kota di Konoha. Tempat para remaja berkumpul ria dan bersenang-senang. Memang jarak antara sekolah dan taman kota sangatlah dekat. Itu menjadikan perjalanan ini sangat cepat dan menyelamatkan Naruto yang dari tadi kacau dalam pikirannya. Pemuda pirang yang berada di dalam mobil itu sangatlah gugup dan juga khawatir akan dirinya. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dua pemuda tampan ini padanya? Sedikit keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya. AC dalam mobil ini tak bisa menghentikan jalannya keringat dingin yang keluar dari dahi menuju pipi karamelnya. Sesak dan juga grogi. Mereka mengapitnya di tengah-tengah dan mengurangi ruang gerak pemuda tersebut. Ditahannya proses respirasi melalui hidungnya. Mata birunya melirik ke arah pemuda bermata onyx yang berada di samping kiri lalu kanannya. Keduanya sangatlah dekat dan membuat panas suasana dalam mobil. Tak sampai memakan waktu lebih dari lima menit. Sebuah air mancur yang lumayan besar pun terpajang ditengah-tengah taman kota itu. Cuaca memang lumayan panas hari ini, tapi itu bukanlah halangan untuk menghibur diri sepulang sekolah.

"Sampai!" seru Sai sambil keluar dari mobil hitam yang megah itu.

"Ayo, Dobe! Kita turun!"

"..."

"Dobe?" panggil pemuda pantat ayam itu sekali lagi, kali ini dengan memasukkan kepala ayamnya ke mobil sambil menatap Dobenya.

"Iya, aku turun, Teme!" seru Naruto memandang Sasuke sinis.

SET!!

Rambut pirang itu kini sudah muncul dari dalam mobil Uchiha dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Loh! Kau kenapa, Naru-chanku?" tanya Sai mendekat ke arah Naruto. Dia memegang kening pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok!"

CUP!

"GYAA!!!"

"Sudah baikkan?" tanya Sai setelah mencium pipi karamel Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kau gila!" Naruto menjauhkan posisinya dari Sai sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Aku juga mau menciummu, Dobe!" Kali ini pemuda Uchiha tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Kalian berdua gila! Tak waras!"

"Liat saja nanti, Dobe Naruto!" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Nggak!!"

"Aku akan membuat peraturan! Jika Sai menciummu, aku akan mengambilnya kembali darinya dengan mencium bibir manismu, Dobe!"

"Lagi-lagi kau seenaknya saja, Teme. Aku-"

"Baiklah, aku sepakat denganmu, Sasuke. Begitu juga sebaliknya! Mulai sekarang kita akan bersaing demi mendapatkan ciumannya!" seru Sai sambil menatap _killer_ pada Naruto diikuti dengan Sasu Teme tentunya.

"TIDAKK!! Aku mau pulang!" teriak Naruto di tengah-tengah taman kota.

"Jangan berisik, Dobe!"

"Mau beli _ice cream_?" tanya Sai lembut pada Naruto. Dengan cepat wajah panik itu pun menghilang.

"Mau, aku mau _ice cream._" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita beli, Dobe!" seru Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Naruto.

"Dasar!" Sai tersenyum diakhiri helaan nafas panjang.

***

Sasuke dan Naruto mendekati sebuah kedai kecil yang berada di pinggiran jalan taman kota. Dan tentunya masih dengan berpegangan tangan.

"Teme!"

"Hn?"

"Tanganmu!" Naruto melihat ke arah genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja, Dobe! Aku ingin begini saja!"

"..."

Sasuke dan Naruto semakin mendekat ke arah sebuah kedai kecil dengan sebuah spanduk sedang yang bertuliskan 'Ice Cream Shop'. Banyak yang membeli _ice cream_ tentunya di kedai tersebut. Terutama anak-anak kecil yang berisik dan saling berteriak meminta untuk didahulukan pesanannya.

"Uwah~ Lucu. Adiknya manis-manis." seru Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku anak-anak kecil itu. Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Pesan dua_ ice cream_nya!" seru Sasuke yang sudah sampai di depan tempat pemesanan kedai _ice cream_ itu. Tembok pada kedai kecil itu dihias dan dicat dengan bermacam-macam warna cerah.

"Tidak tapi tiga, tiga _ice cream_! Untuk Sai juga, kau melupakannya apa?" protes Naruto.

"Hn, terserah kau, Dobe!"

"Hahaha... Oke."

"Ini _ice cream_nya!" ujar pelayan di kedai _ice cream_ itu sambil memberikan tiga buah _ice cream_ pada Naruto. "Kau bawa _ice cream_mu dan aku bawa punyaku dan Sai."

"Kenapa harus _ice cream_ Sai yang kau bawa, Dobe?"

"Tak apa kan, terima kasih, pak! Ayo, Teme!" Mereka pun meninggalkan kedai tersebut sambil mendekat ke arah Sai yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman.

"SAI!" panggil Naruto sehingga membuat orang yang dipanggil segera menoleh.

"Naru-chan?"

"Nih _ice cream_nya! Rasa strawberry buat Sai!" seru Naruto memberikan sebuah _ice cream_ berwarna merah muda dengan _chocolate chip_ di atasnya.

"Arigatou,"

"Hm, enak! Teme pintar memilih toko _ice cream_!"

SLURP!

Satu jilatan diberikan Sasuke pada_ ice cream_ _chocolate_ milik Naruto, itu sedikit membuat Naruto terkaget.

"_Ice cream_ku?!" teriak Naruto sambil menjauhkan _ice cream_nya dari hadapan Sasuke.

SLURP!

Jilatan kedua datang dari pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"Lezat. benar katamu, Naru-chan~!"

"Eh? Sai! Aku juga minta punyamu!"

"Boleh kok, nih!" Sai mendekatkan _ice cream_ strawberrynya ke arah bibir Naruto. Sekali jilatan membuat Sai tersenyum puas.

"Pandai kau, Dobe!"

"Pandai kenapa?"

"Permainan lidahmu, aku ingin mencobanya!"

"Jangan katakan itu, Sasuke. Belum saatnya, kau tahu!"

"Hn."

"Setelah ini aku ingin pulang saja, aku sangat capek untuk hari ini. Kenapa ya?" tanya Naruto yang menjilati _ice cream _miliknya.

"Mau menginap di rumahku, Naru-chan?" tawar Sai pada Naruto. Mata onyxnya menatap mata biru langit milik pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Eh, tidak, tidak usah! Aku tak boleh pasti!" ujar Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu gampang, serahkan padaku, Dobe!"

"Tapi-"

"Oke, hari ini kita akan menginap bersama di rumahku," potong Sai dengan sedikit _ice cream_ yang berada di pinggir bibirnya.

SET! SLURP!

"Ah! Arigatou, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

BRAKK!

"Dobe?"

"Naru-chanku?"

Tubuh Naruto terkapar di atas jalanan taman kota setelah melihat kejadian itu. "Aku bingung! Apa itu?" Mata birunya mulai kabur dan akhirnya pemuda pirang itu pun pingsan. "Ukh..."

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

**One more again fict from Tsuki, hehehe...**

**Gomen und maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict ini. Dan terima kasih kepada agen Ryota dan FBSN yang tLah membeta fict Tsuki ini. XDD**

**Gomen ini udah Tsuki uLang Lagi makanya fict ini jadi updet uLang. Makasih sebeLumnya juga buat yang udah ripiew ya, gomen, gomen banget ripiewnya jadi kedelete. m-.-m  
**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
